I need you more than ever
by TatianaDeathBlood
Summary: Things are normal in Equestria. Until Discord gets... pregnant? Discord takes the news as a huge shock, but soon comes to like the idea. How will the mane six react? Celestia's and Luna's parents? And why didnt Discord know this would happen? Rated M for blood, some gore, and a graphic birth scene. Pairing is Discord/Celestia. Yes this is an Mpreg story. Please give it a chance!
1. Is that even possible?

OK! This is going to be really hard to write but I'm going to anyway! Yes as the summary says this is an Mpreg story meaning male pregnancy, don't like don't read, simple as that. This isn't a yaoi story meaning boy x boy the pairing is actually Discord x Celestia but as the summary says, they didn't know what they were getting themselves into! Also, this is rated M due to blood, gore, sadness, (I prefer that term over drama) and a graphic birth scene, there is no sexual themes besides some kissing and a lot of cute fluff! :3 In this story it will actually have 3 endings! A sad one, another sad one, and the happy ending! (Honestly I would read the sad ones too.) DISCLAIMER! All of the characters said here belong to Hasbro, I just own the baby/kid that will be born later on. Oh man this will have a LOT of mood-swingy Discord… Oh just to let you know, POV means point of view, if you already knew that well it took me 2 years to so I'm simply helping some of the newer fan fiction readers/writers out! TATI OUT!

Twilights POV,

I yawned as I slowly walked down the stairs to the living room of the library, accidentally hitting my new wings on a lamp. Spike ran up and caught it before I could even blink.

"Need some help princess?" He grinned with a slight mocking tone while setting me down gently.

"Yes oh great and powerful Spike, that would be lovely!" I dramatically fell off the staircase and he shot down and caught me.

"Not like that!" He grunted. "I know!" I giggled.

"Oh yeah, Princess Celestia sent you a letter!" Spike handed me an official letter with a lock on it.

"Why would Celestia put a magic lock on it?" I took the scroll out of his hands, unlocked it with an alicorn unlock spell and levitated the letter in front of my face.

Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,

I understand that this is an odd request but please come to the castle with your friends, Spike may come too. This is very urgent and involves me and Discord. Please don't be alarmed, nothing truly bad has happened. Although I'm afraid he might not take the news so lightly… Be prepared for anything.

Your Princess, Mentor, and Friend,  
Princess Celestia

P.S. Please don't say anything to Discord if you see him. I fear for the worst when we have to tell him what happened.

I gently levitated the note onto my desk and sat down at my chair, reading it over and over again.

"Twilight what's wrong? Did something bad happen?" Spike asked in worry.

"I'm not sure Spike, but Celestia wants all of us to be at the palace tomorrow!"

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

A few weeks ago,

Third person view!

Discord gently shook Celestia awake. She opened her eyes and sat up to match the height of his long neck.

"Celestia I've had something on my mind for a while now…" He said not making eye contact with her.

"Of course Dizzy, what is it?" Knowing Discord he might not tell me so quickly.

"Well, um… I was wondering if you have ever considered possibly having an heir to the throne... I-I'm not saying you have to! I just uh…"

I giggled at him not being able to finish his sentence in fear that I might send him to the moon.

I lifted his head up with my hoof and gently kissed him. "I would like that." I said while smiling.

A few weeks later but still a few weeks ago!

Third person view! Again…

Celestia's eyes opened slowly when Discord suddenly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Celestia quickly followed to make sure he was alright.

"Discord, are you alright dear?" Discord tried to look up at her before his stomach heaved again and he vomited.

"Yeah… I feel great…" He said in a scratchy sarcastic voice before clutching his stomach and vomiting once again.

Celestia sat down next to him and rubbed his back while he tried his best not to throw up all of his organs.

"Geez what happened to you?"

Celestia looked up and saw Luna standing in the doorway before walking in to see if she could do anything to help.

"I'm not sure Lulu, Discord just woke up and started vomiting and well here we are now."

Discord tried to respond but gagged on something that wasn't even there.

They sat there for about a half an hour, Luna and Celestia trying to figure out what happened and Discord well, vomiting. Finally he fell backwards and slouched up against the wall behind him, clutching his stomach with his eagle talon and his lion paw on his mouth.

After he fell asleep, Celestia gently levitated him back into bed.

"Tia, come with me!" Luna whispered from the door. Celestia then followed her to the library. Celestia sat down on a pillow while Luna levitated book after book onto the ground.

"Found it!" She rushed over to me and opened a small dusty grey book with the glass image of a Draconequus on the front. We sat next to each other so I could see too.

"Woah, I didn't know Discord could breathe fire like a dragon!" Luna exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Knowing Discord I doubt he knew either!"

Celestia POV,

Suddenly Luna burst into laughter when she read the next page first.

"What is it? Let me see!" I grabbed the book from her and read: The Draconequus have normal pony reproductive organs, just as every other creature we have recorded. The only difference is the male Draconequus; no matter if its mate is a different species, will become pregnant instead of the female. They have normal pregnancy symptoms although it seems that the birth is more painful and difficult, due to having male reproductive organs.

I dropped the book with my jaw almost hitting the ground, as Luna was still rolling on the ground laughing.

"I don't believe it… Discord is pregnant…"


	2. I'm scared

Hello once again everypony! I can't begin to thank you for how many views this has gotten already and even my first review ever! :D Thank you so much and I hope you like this story up to the end! :) Disclaimer, I do not own My Little Pony, I only own the baby/kid that will be born later on. And for the review, thanks for encouraging me to write! And uh, don't worry; I wasn't planning on that happening… TATI OUT!

:3D:3D:3D:3D:3D

Twilights POV,

"Comb, check, books, check, toothbrush, check…" I levitated item after item into my overnight bag, having Spike check off each item in the list.

"I think that's everything you need Twilight, I'll go get packed too. I want to hear what the big news is!" Spike tossed the paper and quill onto his bed and ran downstairs to get his overnight bag.

I carried my bag downstairs to wait for Spike when there was a knock at the door. I quickly rushed over to open it.

"Hello Twilight!" Fluttershy stood in the doorway with her bag on her back. "May I come in?"

"Of course, come on and sit over here, I'm just waiting for Spike to finish packing and for the others to get here." We sat down at the dining room table.

"I don't know why I just have a bad feeling about this Twilight… Celestia normally doesn't call us over so sudden without there being something really bad going on!" Fluttershy started to bite her hoofs.

"Fluttershy calm down, I'm sure everything is alright, maybe they're going someplace and they need someone to keep the castle while their gone."

"You're probably right… I'm sorry. But back onto the subject who's all going to be there?"

"Princess Celestia said her, Luna, Cadence, Discord, you, me, Applejack, Rainbowdash, Rarity, Pinkiepie, and Spike will be there." I said before getting up once again to answer the door.

"Howdy Twilight how are you?" Applejack greeted as she walked in the room. "Hello darlings!" Rarity came in right behind her.

"Hey girls and I'm fine thanks for asking." We all gathered next to the door when Spike ran into the room and hopped onto my back.

"Let's get to the station before Rainbowdash and Pinkie get there!" I called after running out the door. We were already late as it is for the train."

After disturbing some people on the streets we finally clambered onto the train and took our seats next to Rainbow and Pinkie.

"What took you guys so long?" Rainbowdash asked with her eyes closed, trying to ignore Pinkiepie ranting in the background.

"We tripped over a few people and Spike took too long in the shower again." I responded while struggling to close the overhead bin.

When we stepped off the train we were greeted by carriages from the castle to take us there without having to travel through the city.

"Ok girls, ready to find out what happened?" I asked in my serious voice.

They all nodded and we stepped out of the carriage and headed inside the castle.

"Greetings everypony, I hope your travel was alright." Celestia greeted us with a smile.

"Our travel was fine and we are ready to find out what happened." Everyone behind me nodded in agreement.

"Please, follow me everypony." Celestia turned around and began walking up the many steps and led us into a room with a fireplace and a bunch of pillows and other chairs and such surrounded by bookshelves.

"The seats over there are for you seven, that one is for Cadence and the bunch of pillows in the middle is for me, Discord, and Luna." Celestia pointed to each of the chairs arranged.

"May I ask why you guys get all the pillows?" I asked teasingly.

Celestia giggled. "Luna insisted, she prefers nothing but pillows. And I'm also afraid Discord might pass out and break his skull on one of the bookshelves…" She said the last part quietly.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked carefully.

"I'm afraid it is, but I'm sure after a few days he will calm down." She smiled and sat down.

"I'm here everypony!" Cadence opened the doors and took her seat next to Twilight and the others.

"I know this is short notice and that your all concerned, nothing life threatening or dangerous I assure you. But something none of you have probably heard of." Celestia sighed and looked up once more.

"Discord is a month and a half pregnant…"

The whole room went dead silent. It seemed even the fire had stopped crackling.

"Discord is… pregnant?" I asked in disbelief. "How did THAT happen?"

"We were trying to get ME pregnant but it turns out for Draconequus its different in which the male bears young, Discord didn't know that because he ran away from home so early that he doesn't even know what his home land was like. Same symptoms, different gender it seems."

"T-that would make sense…" Everyone turned to Applejack who had managed to say a few words.

"How did you know?" Rarity finally spoke up also.

"A few weeks ago Discord would randomly wake up in the morning and vomit, he still is now too and he just says it's nothing!" Celestia pouted, obviously annoyed with her husband. She sighed and continued.

Pinkiepie shot up to ask a question. "Does he have a baby bump yet?" She asked excitedly. Everyone in the room couldn't help but laugh at the concept.

Celestia laughed too. "Yes he does, it's very small though, and that's another way of how we figured it out. He just says 'Very funny' or 'I do not!'"

Suddenly Celestia gasped. "They're almost to the door! Don't say anything alright?"

Everyone nodded and sat back down, ready for what was coming.

"Luna can't I just stay in bed? I'm really tired…" Discord groaned.

"No Dizzy! Celestia invited everypony over to tell you something important now come on! And stop dragging your tail!

Luna opened the doors and discord walked into the room on all fours and simply fell on the pillows. Not bothering to say hi.

Luna bowed her head and sat down.

"Discord we need to tell you something important alright?" Celestia put her hoofs in his hands and looked up to him.

"Discord you're… a month and a half pregnant…" Discord looked shocked for a moment but it soon melted into a smile.

"Very funny Celestia, first trying to tell me I'm badly sick, and then dragging everypony here just to get a good laugh?"

"Discord I'm serious!" Celestia grabbed his arm and drug him over to a mirror and put him sideways.

"Look right here!" She took his lion paw and moved it up and down on his stomach, hoping he would feel the small bump.

"What are you even talking abo-" Discord froze when his paw brushed over a bump on his stomach. She backed up and saw his expression that was a mix of fear, worry, and mostly shock.

Tears began to stream down his face and he fell to the ground, putting his face in his paw and talon.

"Dizzy!" Luna exclaimed and both sisters rushed to his side and carried him back over to the pillows.

Discord immediately wrapped his arms around Celestia and began sobbing into her neck, while Luna gently rubbed his back.

"Tia I'm scared…" Was all he could say before completely breaking down. He was worried because he didn't know the first thing about having children. He was confused on how he even got pregnant. He was also happy at the thought of another living being inside of him, waiting to be born to bring good and maybe even some chaos into the world. But all of those thoughts led him to one conclusion. He was scared more than anything.

Fluttershy immediately got up and ran over to him. She lay down next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into his short mane.

Pinkiepie had tears streaming down her face as she ran up and hugged Discords soft belly while repeatedly saying: "Please don't cry Discord! It'll be alright!"

Twilight and Cadence ran over and started to gently pet his mane, trying to calm him down a bit with the others.

Applejack ran up and hugged discords back below his wings and Rainbowdash slowly walked up to his tail and let it wrap around her gently, the white fluff tickling her face.

Discords loud crying had alerted some of the maids and they were all sitting outside the doors, trying to hold back their own tears at the sad scene, even a guard and come to see if anything was up.

Luna saw them and quickly shut the door with her magic, letting Discord cry without having to worry about anyone seeing the God of Chaos having a mental breakdown.

Eventually the mane six had fallen asleep with Discord, who was still shaking.

Cadence wiped a tear off of her cheek. "That was so sad… I never thought something could ever make someone cry this much, let alone a god…"

Luna was still rubbing Discords back when she replied, "Poor Dizzy… there must be so much going through his mind right now.

Eventually, even the older alicorns had decided to sleep before dawn.

Woah that was the longest chapter I've ever written in my life. This was a lot of fun to write and I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as I can! If you see any errors maybe you could tell me? Also R&R to let me know how you feel about the story! TATI OUT!


	3. Questions and Tickling attacks!

Hi I'm back! Sorry for the wait it just took me a while to get some inspiration to write. Not much to say here other than thank you for your support! Disclaimer: I do not own anything here other than the plot and the baby/kid that will be born later on.

Third Person View

Rainbowdash slowly opened her eyes with white fur tickling her nose. She lifted her head to find she was still in the same position as last night.

"Mornin' sugar cube." Applejack whispered next to me.

"We all fell asleep last night, were the only ones awake." Her mane was out of her ponytail and her eyes looked slightly red.

"I've never seen Discord cry like that before, come to think of it I've never seen him cry at all." Rainbow lowered her head to rest on his tail.

"Neither have I, maybe his emotions are all messed up, but I would probably freak out too if I just found out I was pregnant." Her voice trailed off when she saw her hat on the floor and tried to reach for it.

"God it's weird thinking about it. I knew Discord was from a totally different place but this is just beyond weird."

"I think it's cute!" They turned to see Twilight had woken up and was shaking Cadence awake as well.

Discord made a small growling noise and turned sideways, wrapping his lion paw around his stomach, waking up Pinkie pie in the process.

"Aww isn't he cute when he sleeps?" Pinkie said happily.

Cadence giggled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I remember when he fell asleep on the couch. He looked so soft so I couldn't help but pet him a little and he woke up with the most confused look I've ever seen!" They heard Fluttershy say in her normal quiet happy voice. They guessed she woke up but never said anything.

Celestia yawned in almost perfect sync with Luna. "Good morning."

"I hope he will be ok when he wakes up…" Celestia stated with a worried voice. "To be honest I thought he would have flown away so no one saw him cry."

Suddenly Discord jumped up and flew through the doors, breaking the lock, and rushed down the long corridor to the bathroom.

"Oh dear! I'll make sure he's alright!" Fluttershy rushed out the door to follow him.

"Good idea…" Celestia said slightly annoyed after flying into the bookshelf behind her.

Fluttershy walked up next to him in the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm getting tired of this…" He said before vomiting.

This lasted a good ten minutes before he sighed and leaned up against the wall.

Fluttershy POV,

"Are you ok?" I asked in worry. "You said you were scared last night…"

"Well who wouldn't be scared? I'm alright now though… but I still wish I knew how this happened…"

"You mean you didn't know your kind could get pregnant?" I hoped I wasn't getting too nosy. I hate being a burden…

"No, I barely know anything about Draconequus. I know it sounds stupid but just a few days after I was born I somehow got away from my parents and fell in a river and then everything else is blank."

"Do you ever miss you home?" I questioned further as he got up and walked to the mirror.

"Not really, I grew up here even though most of my memories aren't the best Equestria is my home." He raised an eyebrow when he turned sideways to the mirror, and taking a better look at himself.

"I hope no one can notice…" He sighed in defeat.

"You can't keep it hidden forever; other ponies will probably be able to notice a month from now."

"I know, maybe I'll just stay here until its born and we'll just say Celestia had it and we kept it a secret so freaks like Chrysalis didn't attack."

"You're not the most normal creature in the world either Discord." We heard Luna state amused in the doorway.

"I meant freak in I wouldn't think of hurting anypony, I just like to have fun!" Discord then tackled Luna and started tickling her in the hallway.

Luna began laughing, trying to get the Draconequus off of her.

In the commotion Twilight came down the hallway. "I see he's feeling better."

"He just needed a good laugh I guess." She said while trying not to get hit by them.

"Discord, Luna, Fluttershy, we're all waiting for you to get back." Celestia motioned to the end of the hall.

"Sorry Tia, he tackled me and I couldn't get him off!"

Celestia shook her head. "You two are so childish together."

"No, Discord is always childish." Luna protested.

Discord sat up and smiled, his sharp teeth glittering in the torchlight.

I couldn't help but be slightly intimidated by it. Those teeth could rip flesh and break through bones if he ever needed them to… That only made me more curious, what if Discord is the only Draconequus with magic?

"You ok Fluttershy?" I jumped at the sound of Luna's voice.

"Oh, yes I'm alright Luna." I quickly trotted over to them, hoping no one noticed her spacing out.

:D:D:D:D:D:D

WELL, while finishing this chapter up I got to watch a really horrifying twilight zone episode about an evil doll! I'm really sorry about not getting this finished sooner but I just took a quick break. I'm really tired right now and I have school in the morning so here's what I came up with right now, hope it's enough to keep you busy for 9 or so hours. The drive back to my house should help me think up more ideas so maybe I can get a much longer chapter done later! But the wind and this show is creeping me out… Thank you so much for your support and everything! R&R maybe? TATI OUT! OH! One more thing! Not trying to make this long note longer, I just want to say thank you to my best friend Gabrielle (or Lindsey as I call her) for giving me inspiration and ideas, and just her saying "yeah I really liked it!" helps. Oh my god my cat just made a really cute noise thing… AWW NOW HE'S SNEEZING! Hold on, I have to go punch a wall now…


	4. The long, slighty painful, flight

I AM SO SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! It's just been kind of rough with the finals coming up and plus I for some reason can't kill the Jabberwock in Wizard101… Whoever thought up his attack power was evil. But anyway, here is the fourth chapter of I Need You More Than Ever! It jumped a bit into the future, Discord is now 3 months into it, what? If I wrote about everything that happened this story would be millions of chapters long! Oh by the way! While I write this one, I'm thinking up two about wizard101! The first one is a very serious story about the hardships my OC went through after a horrible fire tore her family apart and she is left to suffer. The next one is about the past before she was born, having to do with her parents. I might have a third one posted but it will most likely be written by my (in game) Sister Lindsey, it would be about what she went through at the same time I did. Ok sorry for the long note thing here but one more thing! Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting, following, and heck just viewing my story makes me happy! It's really inspirational and since summer is coming up I will definitely write more! Update: I killed the Jabberwock and I'm almost done with Avalon now! :D Azteca is so annoying… Everyone: GET ON WITH IT! Inspiration came from the song A Thousand Years by Christina… uh… Perri? Yeah that seems correct.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

"Please Celestia, don't leave me! I love you!"

"I love you too Discord, but you know my mother and father will kill you if we stay together…"

He grabbed her hoof before she could turn around.

"I would die a thousand times for you Celestia." He then pulled her into a kiss, rain running through their fur.

33333

"Oh are you sure it's alright Twilight?" Fluttershy rushed around the house, packing random items that she might need for the long possibly two year stay at the castle.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, Angel will be fine at the library for a while, and if I come to visit Spike knows what to do." Twilight assured the worried Pegasus.

"Oh I know Twilight; I just worry about Angel bunny..." She put the saddlebag on and trotted outside with her friend to wait for Discord.

"Why doesn't he just teleport here?" Twilight asked.

"Celestia sent me a letter. She told him that he can't teleport because it might hurt the baby. He went through a hard time of it but eventually he got over it." She answered while locking her cottage door.

A snake like shadow suddenly loomed over them and Discord landed on all fours on the path. "Hey Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy ran up and hugged him. "So are you ready to go?" He asked after they broke the hug.

"Yes, I'm ready." Fluttershy could tell why Discord wanted to leave quickly so he wasn't seen by anypony else. His stomach extended out more from his normal snake-like structure in the three months.

"We'll I'd better go, have to reorganize the library today and I want to make sure everypony stays out." Twilight called to them as she was already across the bridge in a fast trot.

Discord shot up into the air and Fluttershy jumped back, surprised. "Aren't you coming Fluttershy?" He yelled down to her.

"I-I'm afraid of heights…" Fluttershy stammered. Discord landed once again next to her and motioned for her to get onto his back. "Here, I can fly you there if you want."

Fluttershy carefully got onto his skinny back, trying not to get into the way of his wings. Fluttershy remembered when Rainbowdash made a mocking comment a year ago about Discords mismatched, tiny, wings and told him that he could never fly higher than he normally does. She laughed at his challenge to a race but she wasn't laughing when he left her dazed at the starting cloud.

Fluttershy gasped as he took off into the sky and stuck her face into his fur, trying to not look at the ground. She felt the cold feeling of some rain splashing on her mane, figuring he flew through the clouds to hide himself from ponies view.

After a while she slowly lifted her head up and was quickly amazed by the view of the valley and mountains. The sun was starting to set between Canterlot and another mountain that didn't have a name. She wanted to stay up in the clouds a little longer, knowing she could never fly up here alone and in a few months, Discord might not even be able to lift himself off the ground to fly at all.

"D-Discord could we uh… sit in the clouds for a while? I've never been up in the sky before and I'd like to stay a little longer… if that's alright…"

Discord paused for a second before responding. "Of course, anything for you my dear." Discord replied before landing on a cloud, allowing her to climb off of him.

He lied down and lowered his head onto his paw and talon to sleep, while Fluttershy enjoyed the view. An hour later she yawned and looked over to Discord.

Fluttershy shyly walked up and cuddled up next to him. He opened one eye as she wrapped herself around his stomach to stay warm in the cold afternoon air. He put a paw around her back and pulled her closer.

They were both fast asleep, until Discord flinched suddenly and gasped sharply. "Discord, are you alright?" Fluttershy asked, worried.

"Yeah… the, uh… baby kicked…" He replied with a blush, making Fluttershy giggle slightly.

"May I feel?" She motioned towards were the baby was obviously still kicking. Discord moved his paw away and she gently put her hoof on his relatively small belly. She gasped when it sharply kicked her hoof and Discord cringed.

"Oh my… I hope it calms down as it gets bigger…" She said, rubbing her hit hoof. Sighing deeply he replied "Me too… if it's this kicky at 3 months I don't even want to know what's going to happen at month 9."

He got up and Fluttershy climbed onto his back again. "Let's just hope it'll stay calm for the flight so I don't fall a thousand feet out of the sky." Her eyes widened at the thought of falling but Discord was already flying.

They were pretty close to the clouds so just in case his comment actually happened. Before Fluttershy could think a flash of teal struck them and Discord hit one of the clouds roughly, crushing Fluttershy's hoof. She squealed in pain and Discord quickly moved so she could move her leg.

"Ow, my head…" They both looked over to a dazed Rainbowdash, who had luckily landed on another cloud.

"Sorry whoever I hit, I was clearing the sky and I didn't think that anypony was up… here…" Rainbow started laughing hysterically pointing a hoof at discord.

"Ok, NOW you look pregnant!" She wiped a tear from her eye.

When she opened her eyes all she saw were glowing yellow and crimson eyes staring directly into her soul. "Say that again?" Discord said in a tone he rarely used and Fluttershy backed up from the two.

Rainbowdash backed up and ended up falling off of the cloud. She tried to flap her wings but Discord had taken them away with magic. She screamed and fell closer and closer to the hard ground. Right before her face hit the stone paving of Ponyville, she froze in midair. She sighed in relief before falling the rest of the way.

"You probably gave her a heart attack." Fluttershy scolded.

"She should think twice before mocking me." Discord growled. "Her wings will reappear in about a week or so."

And with that they took off again. "Maybe we can get there without any more problems." Right as he said that the baby kicked him sharply in the ribcage.

AWWWWWWWWWW!

HOLY GWD I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T GET THIS DONE SOONER! The dreaded writers block got to me… I hope this will last you. I'll get the next chapter done tomorrow, I PROMISE YOU THAT! And dang, kicking that bad at 3 months… this won't end well… Now, I have to get this posted before my battery runs out. ALSO, I am working on what the baby will look like after it is grown up, but I'm sure you can picture it as a baby too. I'll have it posed on my deviant art and I'll put the link down. R and R please! :D No really, review… do it… Come on the box is RIGHT THERE! Just say, Hi, I really like your story! Or, Hey, I dislike your story because… Or, Hey, I liked your story but I noticed some grammar problems. Or leave a full on review, whatever you want to do! TATI OUT!


	5. Sister

Please read all of this! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MY LITTLE PONY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I only own the kid that will be born later. So I didn't get this done earlier but its good today I guess. So, fifth chapter of I Need You More Than Ever! I'm going to make this short so, enjoy the story, and thank you for all the views! TATI OUT! Sadly, I am extremely lazy and don't feel like making this chapter longing on and on, the reason being, we are introducing Five new Draconequus! Another disclaimer, I don't own Eris. So, here are their descriptions, please don't flag me for this! D: and also please read or you won't get half of the story…

Uisce

Sex: Female

Status: Friend

Body color: Blue with light blue swirls

Head/neck color: Light Blue

Mane: Long, curly, dark blue with lighter blue streaks

Right arm: Green dragon arm

Left arm: Brown bear arm

Right leg: Green Frog leg

Left leg: White rabbit foot

Tail: Orca (killer) whale tail

Eye color: Sapphire Blue

Right wing: Greyish blue angel wing

Left wing: Eagle colored bird wing

Right horn: Green strait dragon horn

Left horn: Blue curled goat horn

Fangs: Two

Leon

Sex: Male

Status: Friend

Body color: Red and orange mix

Head/neck color: Golden

Mane: Orange and lion like

Right arm: Lion arm

Left arm: Tiger arm

Right leg: Jackal leg

Left leg: Hyena leg

Tail: Lion tail

Eye color: Golden

Right wing: Black bat wing

Left wing: Phoenix wing

Right horn: Lightning Bolt shaped orange dragon horn

Left horn: Curled twice goat horn

Beard: Golden and lion like

Fangs: Four

Aisling

Sex: Female

Status: Friend

Body color: Black and white

Head/neck color: Dark grey

Mane: Wavy Blackish purple

Right arm: Wolf arm

Left arm: Griffon arm

Right leg: Red dragon leg

Left leg: Dark purple scaly leg with webbed clawed toes

Tail: Blue dragon tail with long spikes

Eye color: One purple and one blue

Right wing: Blue butterfly wing

Left wing: Green dragon wing

Right horn: Straight purple and black swirled goat horn

Left horn: Curved black dragon horn

Fangs: Two

Deimos

Sex: Male

Status: Father

Body color: Black

Head/neck color: Very dark grey

Mane: Black straight and long mane

Right arm: Golden lion arm

Left arm: Green Lizard arm

Right leg: Brown goat leg

Left leg: Green dragon leg

Tail: Red dragon tail

Eye color: Red

Right wing: Purple dragon wing

Left wing: Black hawk wing

Right and left horns: Resemble Discords

Beard: Light grey goat beard

Fangs: Two

Eirene

Sex: Female

Status: Mother

Body color: Brown

Head/neck color: Very light grey

Mane: Black and white zebra mane

Right arm: Eagle arm

Left arm: Light green lizard arm

Right leg: Light brown goat leg

Left leg: Green lizard leg

Tail: Pink dragon tail with white fluff at end

Eye color: Yellow

Right wing: Purple bat wing

Left wing: Blue Pegasus wing

Right horn: White moose antler

Left horn: Blue goat horn

Fangs: Two

Now, without further words here is chapter five!

:3:3:3:3:3

She sat on the edge of a slowly flowing river, her friends behind her hitting a leather ball back and forth.

"Haha! Quick! Pass it back to me Leon!" "No no! Over to me! Come on you owe me for stopping those nightmares!"

Uisce hit the ball with her orca tail, and it flew off to the side, bouncing over to Eris, who was staring down into the water. She flapped her wings quickly and landed, all of the friends looking at each other with worried expressions.

"Eris? You ok?" Aisling asked, walking over to her. "Oh… its him isn't it..?"

They all knew how Eris lost her little brother before he even got his name.

"I lost him to the evil ones… I couldn't fly over to him and save him from the water before father held me back… he was only a few years old and didn't have his name carved into the ancient stone yet!" Eris angrily tossed the flower into the water, its petals flying off.

"Eris stop blaming yourself, you couldn't have saved him…" Uisce put her bear paw over Eris's lion paw.

"What if… what if he survived?" Eris looked to the side, the water stretching over the waterfall.

"No way, the drop is way too far!" Leon flew over them.

"Leon! Don't say that, he was a tough little guy." Aisling protested.

"I say we follow the river!" Uisce jumped up flapping her wings.

"Come on guys! Follow me!" She flew down the river, followed by Aisling and soon Eris.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Leon followed the three girls.

The water was calm as they entered the small green forest. The trees soon became taller, forming a gloomy and creepy canopy over an Everfree forest like area. They soon heard growls, and eyes watching them. A crazed Draconequus jumped out of one of the trees, following them with sharp teeth.

"Aisling look out!" Leon kicked the monster into the lake.

"We have to fly faster! More are behind us!" Uisce screamed as one bit into her dragon arm. Aisling jumped onto its back, raking her wolf and griffon claws into its skin. It howled and let go of Uisce, falling onto the rocks below.

"Look out!" Eris yelled behind her when she crashed through a bunch of branches and leaves. She heard a loud rumbling ahead and dove down.

They opened their eyes and saw a large valley in front of them, they had reached the waterfall.

"We made it!" Aisling laughed and flew down.

Eris followed and swooped down, the stream now calm.

"Hey look at this! Uisce pulled something out of a rock at the bottom. "No way!" She flew over and put it up against Eris's goat horn. "It's his! He must have hit his head on the rock!"

Eris took it from her and examined it. It was a small blue goat horn, it looked just like his.

"If he hit his head that hard on a rock… he might've… died…" Aisling sighed.

Eris turned around. "No look!" She flew over to some rocks that went down a different, smaller, stream. There were multiple claw marks etched into the rocks.

She kept flying when the stream ended to find more claw marks on a tree. "He was here…"

"Eris… it's Canterlot!" Leon pointed to a large castle hanging on a mountain. "Were in Equestria, we have to leave!"

"No Leon! I'm not leaving until I find him!" She ran off into the forest, her friends close behind, when she hit a hedge wall.

"It's a hedge maze I think…" Uisce poked it.

"E-Eris... uh… you'd better see this…" They looked up and saw Aisling up in the air, looking over the hedge maze.

"What is it?" Eris flew up and saw a small yellow Pegasus with a pink mane. She growled at the sight of a pony. Then it hit her. Uisce was looking at a Draconequus, none other than her brother, laying on one of the hedge walls. He looked much older, and missing one of his fangs, his eyes looking wilder and… chaotic. There was one thing off.

"OH BURN!" Leon shouted from off the side.

"How did he…" Eris was furious.

"Well maybe he found another Draconequus?" Aisling tried to be positive.

They saw a white alicorn wearing a royal crown, fly over to him and kiss him, the Pegasus smiling at the two.

Eris's eyes went from confused to a death glare. Before any of them could blink, Eris let out a griffon screech, flying straight at the alicorn. She was about to hick her in the head, but before the struck the alicorn, a lion paw grabbed her foot and flung her to the ground, hitting the hard dirt ground.

She jumped up ready to fight but was lifted up in the air by magic. She opened her eyes to be looking straight at her brother, his paw glowing.

"Y-You have magic..?" She said, struggling for air.

"Of course I have magic, don't all of you?" He set her down again. "I was simply stopping you from kicking my wife in the face" He replied, crossing his arms.

"No, that's why we have claws, fangs, and fire." Aisling helped Eris back up.

"Don't you dare ever hurt Eris again!" Leon glared at Discord.

"I wasn't trying to, she tried to hurt Celestia! Are you all stupid?" He growled.

"Discord are you alright?" Fluttershy ran up to him.

"Yes, I'm fine." He blushed when he remembered that he was 4 months pregnant. "God dammit…"

"Discord!" Fluttershy scolded him for swearing. "Anyway if these are Draconequus isn't it normal for them?"

"I guess you're right." Discord sighed.

"Discord?" Eris asked. "Someone gave you a name?"

"No, I named myself after I woke up. I hit my head on a rock and forgot everything, woke up next to a stream.

"Uh… Dis… Discord, I'm your sister."

O_O_O_O_O_O

Ok sorry this chapter is so short and has that long description but my friend wanted to popcorn read and we didn't have much time before we had to go, I'll finish the next chapter very soon and sorry for the cliffhanger. And sorry for any grammar errors and please review and keep reading! It's been a long day… TATI OUT!


	6. Apologetic Author Note

Oh come on! A new chapter and it's just a lousy author note! Well, I'll be leave- NO WAIT! Look I'm sorry about this just please listen! I know you might be confused about the last chapter; the beginning was a description of the new Draconequus. Also I don't own Eris! Eris is Discord's sister and the others were her friends. The other two are Eris's and Discord's parents so you'll have to wait a chapter to see them. I was going to have this story go more into Discord's past but I decided that before the sequel to this story I would write a different one about their past after this one so it would make more sense… because you're here for Discord going into weird mood swings and awkward cuteness right? I know how badly I failed on the last chapter and I'm sorry, we won't be having ANY more problems with that I promise! Yes, we will see more of Eris, her friends, and their parents; they actually do have a place in the story! I'll have the new chapter up soon, but I got an idea for another story from a fandom that I got from the Epic Mickey clock tower boss… So, if you want to see that it will be uploaded soon and it will be called Love Doesn't Have to Make Sense. So check that out if you want, it'll be cute! And yeah, sorry about the last chapter, I'm starting another story on something else, I'm making a prequel of Discord and Celestia's past, working on the current story, making a sequel that should be pretty epic, and so look forward to it! TATI OUT! Please R R when the next chapter is up!


End file.
